(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-type-cleaning device for internal combustion engine, and in particular, a cleaning device without using an air compressor to directly clean away carbon accumulated in the internal combustion engine and the conduits thereof of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Internal Combustion Engine employs fuel and air to mix within a cylinder to provide ignition and cracking so as to reciprocate pistons of the engine. After a long period of operation of the engine, the inlet-manifold tubes and the combustion chamber of the engine will accumulate with carbon. If the accumulation of carbon reaches a carbon level, the efficiency operation of the engine will be affected and the combustion of fuel may not be smooth. In a worse situation, the longevity of the Internal Combustion Engine will be shortened. Thus, the Internal Combustion Engine should be maintained and cleaned periodically so as to maintain normal operation and ignition of the engine.
FIG. 1 is a conventional cleaning device for internal combustion engine. The device comprises a liquid storage tank 10 having a top end connected to an air-inlet tube 11 of an air compressor. Another top end of the liquid storage tank 10 is provided with an external tube 12 inserted into the tank 10. The top section of the external tube 12 is provided with an air-guiding hole 13 and the bottom section of the external tube 12 is provided with a guiding tube 14 extended upward. The top end of the external tube 12 is provided with an inner tube 15 inserted into the interior of the external tube 12. The guiding tube 14 can be inserted into the interior of the inner tube 15 and the top end of the inner tube is connected to an output tube 16 which is connected to the head of a spraying gun. When the operator presses the head of the spraying gun, air enters the air compressor and a high pressurized-air via the air-inlet tube 11 enters into the tank 10. Thus, the high pressurized-air produces a downward pressure to cause the cleaning solution to flow into the inner tube 15 from the guiding tube 14 of the external tube 12. The high pressurized-air and the cleaning solution are atomized (if the cleaning solution contains a foaming agent, bubbles are formed) and via the output tube 16 of the spraying gun 16 to the internal combustion engine to clean away the accumulated carbon in the internal combustion engine.
The above conventional device can achieve the cleaning objective, but there are drawbacks for the reason that a high pressure is used to force a cleaning solution in a tank to enter the internal combustion engine in either atomized solution or bubble forms of solution. In order to have high pressurized-air, an air compressor is required and the tank containing the cleaning solution is relatively large in size.
Accordingly the drawbacks are as follows:
(1) As the conventional cleaning device needs an air compressor, and this type of compressor is normally not portable and therefore, the cleaning process has to be done in a workshop and cannot be carried along.
(2) As the cleaning device is not portable and is mounted within a workshop, it is a waste of time to clean the internal combustion engine, and the cost of cleaning process is high. Besides, the user may have forgotten to go to the workshop for the maintenance of the engine, which subsequently may cause a serious damage to the engine.
(3) As the cleaning device is fixed and not portable, it requires a specialist to operate the device and therefore it does not provide the pleasure of DIY operation.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable-type-cleaning device for internal combustion engine which can be easy operated to clean away accumulated carbon in the internal combustion engine, and reduce the cost of treating process.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable-type cleaning device for internal combustion engine, characterized in that the external diameter of the guiding tube is smaller than the internal diameter of the opening of the container, and the middle section of the guiding tube is provided with a pressurizing hole for the entry of air, the height of the pressurizing hole is at least higher than that of the level of the cleaning solution within the container.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a portable-type cleaning device for internal combustion engine comprising a container containing a cleaning solution and a guiding tube connected to the container and the internal combustion engine, and an opening being provided at the tope end of the container, characterized in that interior of the opening is plugged with a plug having an expansion section at the center thereof, and the bottom of the expansion section is a suction tube extended to the container, and the top of the expansion section is connected to the guiding tube, and the plug, at the external circumferential edge of the expansion section, is provided with a plurality of communication holes so as to communicate with the interior and external sides of the container, and the internal of the expansion section is provided with a plurality of pressurizing holes which are in communication with the interior of the container.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.